mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mandalorian news 10/21/13 (read now)
Mandalorian news HACKER SITUATION! NEW ALLIES! MAJOR TURNING POINT FOR CLAN FIRST READ ALL ABOUT IT READ ALL ABOUT IT ! Our former allies are, innocent?! Hacker identified?! This article will BLOW YOUR MIND The Hacker who has been hacking Mandalorian squads- not even has been identified as agents fo Evan Alde.They frame it as hacking and try to start war between Clan firsts allies by framing them. Luckily Alor Talverd Tal'ika Skirata has proven the clan innovent. The commanders and troopers were fired- not leaders or gens so its suspected it was not a hacking by a removal to make it seem that way though evidence of past hackings has occured- proven to be linked to Evan Alde. SOE was merely involved as the authority figures and did what they could but they were not fully informed. A hacker in squads with out even knowing- dangerous notes Striker Niceshot of The Last Commandos. TALVERD AGREES. Alliance with commando ARUTII restored? The shocking choice that has Assitant Jynx, Davik Grayhero and General Burn Skirata P***** off! Read all about it below! Talverd, without votes or even his fellow members ideas on this simply decided to ally with the Cammandos the commandos promising no longer will they disrespect some clan members. This is suggested to further increase the idea that the Leader is going to far shared by several officers in making major decisions (with out them being constuled), limiting there power etc. Here are what some officers who wish to remain unknown are saying below. This is an outrage- its un fair and has no consideration to the rest of the clan and was poorly decided! -says X who will not say his name but rank ; CO. This is messed up im gonna give Tal a week before I leave - says x2 with will share no personal information. Several others agree though we dont have there exact quotes, it was similiar. Sharing battalions and placing Striker and his men in commanding positions over Clan First?!?!? At a sudden meeting it was exposed Tal has suddenly made Strikers men positions over the Clans men and has organized Battalions and Platoons, etc. This has the training camps up and running by some officers not so happy...-especially burn who objected several times during the meeting but was IGNORED by high command. Assasination attempt during Meeting Death Watch attacked the meeting. Injures are estmimated over 2/3 thats all we are being told. Recruitment by Shadow Mando/Black tech attempts? These squads have attempted to recruit several officers. Burn Skirata made a hard choice and thought about leaving seriously. He was about to take the offer since this tyranny-with-Tal has erupted.Burn insists he is staying for his fellow officers who dislike the squads he was offered to join, and that he did not wanna leave them and NOT FOR TAL. THIS MONTHS LIST OF SHAME! 1* Pre Viszla #2* Navik Sandstunner #3* Talverd Skirata #4* Bo katan #5*Aithan Blackout SHAME ON YOU ! This is all we have for now, wait for the next major event for Mandalorian News (2013) Category:Mandalorian News